laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2: The Country Village of Dropstone
The Country Village of Dropstone is the second chapter in Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box. Plot Characters Playable *Luke *Hershel Layton Non-playable *Sammy Thunder *Hamster *Beluga *Granny Riddleton *Wurtzer *Flora Reinhold *Don Paolo *Lulu *Angus *Laurel *Tweet *Kostya *Albert *Jacques *Nick *Various cattle *Lopez *Parcelle *Dorothea *Romie *Gabe *Chelmey *Remy *Barton *Balsa *Madeline *Clabber *Oscar *Mootilda *Mr. Anderson *Katia Anderson *Sophia *Winston Puzzles New puzzles found throughout this chapter include: *''027: A Dramatic Farewell'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located at the Station Platform - Not Obligatory *''028: The Warped Wheel'' - Given by Flora Reinhold ; located at the Village Hall Hill - Not Obligatory *''029: The Winning Arrow - Given by Angus ; located at the Village Hall Hill - Not Obligatory *030:The Secret Message (US)'' - Not given by anyone ; located at the Village Hall Plaza - Not Obligatory **''030: The Wrong Date (UK)'' - Not given by anyone ; located at the Village Hall Plaza - Not Obligatory *''031: Pass the Apples'' - Given by Dorothea ; located inside the Village Shop - Not Obligatory *''032: It's a Wrap'' - Given by Laurel; located at the Tree-lined Path - Not Obligatory *''033: Fishing Net'' - Given by Gabe; located at the Dropstone Pond - Not Obligatory *''034: Trees on an Old Road'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located at the Tree-lined Path - Not Obligatory *''035: Which House Where?'' - Given by Parcelle ; located at the Wheat Field - Not Obligatory '' *''036: The Trapped Bird'' - Given by Laurel; located at the Tree-lined Path - Obligatory *''037: World's Best Golfer'' - Given by Kostya; located at the Wheat Field - Not Obligatory *''038: Moving Day - Given by Hershel Layton ; located at the Farm Entrance - Not Obligatory *039: A Change of Clothes'' - Given by Lopez ; located at the Competition Field - Not Obligatory *''040: The Tiled Box - Given by Madeline ; located at Carnival Street - not Obligatory *041: Cube Halves'' - Given by Wurtzer; located at Carnival Street - Not Obligatory *''042: Board Splitter 1 - Given by Balsa; located at the Path to Farm - Not Obligatory *043: Board Splitter 2 - Given by Balsa ; located at the Path to Farm - Not Obligatory *044: Tangled Robes'' - Given by Remy ; located at the Farm Entrance - Not Obligatory *''045: Baggage Claim'' - Given by Romie; located at the Farm Entrance - Not Obligatory *''046: Odd Shape Out'' - Given by Lulu ; located at the Village Hall Hill - Not Obligatory *''047: The Mayoral Election'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located at the Village Hall Plaza - Not Obligatory *''048: Who's Mr Anderson'' - Given by Nick ; located at the Competition Field - Obligatory *''049: A Royal Show-off'' - Given by Madeline ; located at Carnival Street - Not Obligatory *''050: Misinformootion'' - Given by Luke ; located at the Competition Field - Obligatory *''051: Flipped Cats - Given by Luke ; located inside the Village Shop - Not Obligatory *052: Hat Weather (US)'' - Given by Lopez ; located at the Tree-lined Path - Not Obligatory **''052: Hat Weather (UK)'' - Given by Lopez ; located at the Tree-lined Path - Not Obligatory *''053: Boys Club - Given by Albert; located at the Village Hall Plaza - Not Obligatory *054: Painting the Flag'' - Given by Kostya ; located at the Wheat Field - Not Obligatory *''055: Sammy's Necklace'' - Given by Sammy Thunder ; located at the Station Platform - Obligatory Mysteries New Katia Katia is the only daughter of Dropstone's most influential man, Mr Anderson, and has boarded the Molentary Express. Several villagers came to see her off, yet she travels alone. Where is Katia headed, and why is she making the journey there by herself? Solved No mysteries are solved during this chapter. Rewards *Camera: Two-sided part - Received after solving 027: A Dramatic Farewell. *Camera: Spring - Recieved from Angus after solving 029: The Winning Arrow . *Tea Set minigame - Received from Laurel after solving 036: The Trapped Bird. *Tea Set: Oasis Leaf - Received from Laurel after solving 036: The Trapped Bird *Tea Set: Brisk Berry - Received from Laurel after solving 036: The Trapped Bird *Tea Set: Belle Tart Seed - Received from Laurel after solving 036: The Trapped Bird *Hamster: Flower - Received from Laurel after solving 032: It's a Wrap. *Hamster: Tree Stump - Received after solving 034: Trees on an Old Road. *Camera: Tiny Part - Received after solving 038: Moving Day. *Camera: Screw Part - Received from Balsa after solving 042: Board Splitter 1 . *Camera: Battery - Received from Balsa after solving 043: Board Splitter 2.